As the memory cell density of DRAMs increases there is a continuous challenge to maintain sufficiently high storage capacitance despite decreasing cell area. Additionally there is a continuing goal to further decrease cell area. The principal way of increasing cell capacitance heretofore has been through cell structure techniques. Such techniques include three dimensional cell capacitors such as trench or stacked capacitors.
Increasing the cell capacitance of a capacitor cell plate is the subject matter of the present application.